


Reunion and Rebirth

by LuciferZ



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), 神撃のバハムート | Shingeki no Bahamut | Rage of Bahamut (Anime)
Genre: Bahamut Belial, Check out my Revival series if you wish, Everyone Is Alive, Omnipotent Lucifer, This is set after that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferZ/pseuds/LuciferZ
Summary: Lucifer and Belial battle against the evil that had affected the fallen angels.As everyone reunites, reborn in the Crimson Horizon.- Prequel to Rebirth and Destruction





	Reunion and Rebirth

“Belial.”

Lucifer said as he stroked the hair of the fallen angel whose head was on his lap.

“Mm….sorry.”

Belial said, his red eyes tired.

“I didn’t expect it to be so much.”

“Handled it alone for too long.”

Lucifer stated, as he closed his eyes.

When he opened them, he looked at the battle going on in the Crimson Horizon.  
  
Where he dwelled.

_Rebirth and Destruction…_

_Here at my command._

He was the Omnipotent.

Thus when Belial had released his essence into him, the evil he had been holding back all on his own had submerged into the Crimson Horizon which was, as Lucilius had discovered through his research, a mess of timelines and divergence.

_He has been handling it all alone…_

It looked like the battle against the Sky Realm would have to wait.

Lucifer looked at the image fostered by his blue light of the battle, just like when he had been observing Beelzebub back then.

  
  
_Beelzebub…_

“Ah, Bubs's on our side, don’t worry.”

Belial said which was when Lucifer realized he had said his thought out loud.

“Hm.”

Lucifer acknowledged as he viewed.

An army of locusts had invaded the Crimson Horizion.

Jeanne whom he had formed an alliance with along with the gods were fighting them off.

One of the locusts snapped its dripping fangs at him from the image but Lucifer was unfazed.

“Belial. Into my arms.”

Lucifer commanded and Belial slithered up like a snake, leaning against Lucifer.

“Okay.”

Lucifer opened his book, took a feather from one of his wings, and wrote –

* * *

_I purge Belial I hold in my arms right now of all evil, past, present, future._

* * *

  * As he held Belial in his arms.

Belial let out a groan, and Lucifer stroked his hair as a dark shape began to emerge from him.

Before it could even speak, Lucifer snapped his fingers.

“Disappear.”

The dark shape let out a loud scream and vanished.

“…it’s fine now.”

Lucifer said, expressionless as he continued stroking Belial’s hair.

Belial laughed, grinning wryly.

“Indeed I do feel better. Lucifer is too powerful.”

  
He said, then looked regretful.

“Sorry…I wanted to make you feel good.”

“I know.”

Lucifer reassured, cracking a small smile.

_Lucifer._

_"..."_

Lucifer closed his eyes.

_…Azazel?_

_What’s happening?_

_Evil has invaded the Crimson Horizon from Belial –_

_That serpent –_

_No. He has been handling it all alone, so that the evil would not get out. Do not mistrust him._

_…I see._

_Gather the demons Azazel and lead them along with Cerberus. _

_Jeanne and the gods are already on the battlefield._

_I understand._

_Good._

Lucifer said and opened his eyes, and Belial was on his feet.

“…Belial?”

He said, and the feather in his hand glowed.

“…I see.”

Lucifer said and wrote in the book.

* * *

_I construct an unbreakable barrier of light around me and my allies._

_Go forth and destroy the evil._

* * *

The page, the book shone with his light, and his white wings glowed.

“…You may go.”

Belial smirked at him, Lucifer’s barrier of golden light around him.

  
“Say it.”

“…Itterrashai.”

Lucifer said, and his smirk widened.

“Bahamut.”

There was a dragon roar and Belial laughed.

“Ah, I can feel it! The power coursing through me -!”

He said and disappeared in a flurry of dark feathers to the battlefield.

“Ittekimasu.”

* * *

A dragon’s mighty roar pierced the red skies in the Crimson Horizon

The army of locusts which looked like they could be Satan’s forces in another world looked up in alarm.

The massive dragon descended from the red skies, rearing its head back.

It was surrounded by a golden barrier of white light.

_“Creation Bahamut.”_

God’s voice resounded from beyond the clouds.

The dragon roared in triumph, and in a burst of white light, transformed, into Creation Bahamut with six dark wings.

It grinned.

** _The Omnipotent has spoken…_ **

Its voice resounded in the minds of all present.

There was a snap of someone’s fingers.

_“Destroy it all.” _

Creation Bahamut roared victoriously and let loose the blaze of carnage.

The locusts of evil screamed as they were consumed by its fury.

** _HOW DARE YOU INVADE THIS PLACE._ **

** **

** _BE DESTROYED._ **

** **

Creation Bahamut declared as it flew all over the crimson skies, releasing its wrath upon the evil.

_“Pathetic.”_

The Omnipotent’s voice resounded in amusement as he viewed upon the evil being destroyed from his abode.

_“Pay for your sins.”_

There was another snap and in the place of a mess of timelines from different dimensions, _music played._

The real Bahamut grinned as it flew across the red skies, destroying all the evil which had invaded him.

The locusts which had preyed on him when his powers and memories had been sealed screamed as they tried to get away in vain.

“Mercy –“

Evil cried but was engulfed by a blast of hellfire.

Bahamut roared, spreading his six wings as it released its power which had invaded the place of its Master.

Its Master smiled as he leaned his cheek on his hand as he watched from his abode, a book on his lap.

“It’s time.”

Lucifer said and the music turned to words as the sky began to gleam.

_A blaze of carnage_

_The dragon’s might is back_

_It eyes burn with rage _

_Its memories in the sky of red_

The hidden Omnipotent sang along with the lyrics from another dimension.

As a knock sounded like on a door.

“Hello?? Is there anybody beyond there?”

  
A girl’s voice sounded.

“Hello. Girl in blue.”

Lucifer said.

A gasp from Lyria.

“L-Lucifer?!”

“Lucifer!? Isn’t this a dream?!”

Vyrn’s voice sounded.

“Well yes. It is a dream for you two, for only in a dream can you two find this place.”

Lucifer said, seeing in his Mind's Eye the girl in blue and red wyrm.

In front of the door of crimson red.

  
  
“W-We need to go beyond this door! L-Lucio said so -!”

“Yes!! Can you let us in?”

“Hm. This door will unseal your true powers, if only temporarily. Are you ready?”

Lucifer said, idly looking at the feather in his hand.

“We’ve been ready since the beginning of time, hey!”  
  
Vyrn said and Lucifer cracked a smile.

_Knocking on the door of truth_

_A red scaled wrym and girl in blue _

“Very well. Show me your resolution.”

Lucifer said, grasped the feather tightly, then wrote.

* * *

_Lyria, Vyrn, Awaken._

_Girl in blue and red scaled wrym_

_The key girl and Another Sky Bahamut _

_Do not join. God forbids it._

_Destroy all evil._

* * *

The Omnipotent wrote and snapped his fingers.

Lyria and Vyrn gasped as they were surrounded by white light.

“Open the door.”

Lucifer commanded.

Lyria and Vyrn looked at each other.

“Lyria, I feel we have to part for now.”

Vyrn spoke first.

“…We’ll be back together again!”

Lyria reassured.

“Then, I’ll go first!”

  
Vyrn said, and opened the door of crimson red, head butting it open.

“I’ll see you, Vyrn!”

Lyria waved as ancient marks began to appear on her body.

  
“See you……”

Vyrn said, his voice and figure changing as he stepped into the white light…………

* * *

Another roar filled the red sky.

And another dragon descended, one smaller but no less mighty.

**The Original Bahamut.**

The new dragon spoke as it stood next to the Bahamut with six wings.

**Keep me away from the key girl.**

It spoke in a deep voice.

**“Okay. Another Sky Bahamut.” **

Belial’s voice emerged from the Bahamut with six dark wings.

**God’s command.**

Another Sky Bahamut said and roared, so loud that it shook the skies –

  * Reaching through all the chaos.

_Chiaroscuro chaos awakens me _

_Rebirth and destruction, here at my command._

“Two Bahamut…”

Jeanne said, holding up her weapon as she looked at the mighty forces in the sky.

Which held the dragon which had once destroyed their world.

_Rebirth and destruction, again and again_

_Rebirth and destruction, here at my command._

“Lucifer! Is this really okay?”

She called to the leader of the Fallen Angels.

_“It is fine. I have already written. They key girl and the shard of the original Bahamut will not join.”_

“If you say so!”

Jeanne said, and raised her weapon given to her by the gods with trust in their leader.

“All forces! We will wipe out all evil -!”

_Rebirth and destruction, again and again_

The holy maiden declared, and the angels and gods raised their weapons behind her.

“Yeah -!”

Just as she said that, the skies flashed again, golden spreading over the red.

Another army of angels descended, a woman with white hair at the head of them.

“We were called here by Lucifer-sama!”

Michael declared, and Jeanne looked up with wide eyes.

“Michael…-sama?”

Michael smiled.

“Reinforcements have arrived. Jeanne.”

Michael spoke, as a white light began to envelop her.

When it disappeared, she was -

  * He was in the form he had died in, in the Crimson Horizon.

Protecting the holy maiden.

Jeanne held her hand to her mouth.

“God…it really is you…!”

“God is Lucifer.”

Michael said in amusement, his long blond hair sweeping against the golden clouds.

“It is a long story. But now…”

The dark army of evil let out a blood-curdling scream, as the skies shone with a holy light.

A holy boy descended from the heavens.

“…E-El -!!!!!”

Tears filled Jeanne’s eyes as she saw her son who had died standing next to her guardian angel.

“Mother…”

El smiled with the purity she remembered of him.

“W-What’s happening…I don’t understand! But I’m so happy!”

Jeanne cried out, a joyful smile across her face at seeing her precious son alive again as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

“It is because the Crimson Horizon is borne of chaos, a mess of timelines from different dimensions………”

El said, and Lucifer’s voice resounded.

_“And that is why it can all converge.”_

“…Thank you! Kami-sama!”

Jeanne cried out in joy as she looked at her son and his father.

Lucifer chuckled.

“You are welcome. Now.”

He sounded like he was smirking.

“Destroy it all.”

* * *

_I’ll shatter this sky when_

“I can’t -!”

Viewing the chaos from the other side of the door, the girl in blue trembled.

“I’m scared -!”

She stood alone without her companions, without the man who had saved her –

\- In both dimensions.

“…what’s wrong?”

The girl with blue hair tuned with wide eyes.

“…You -!”

Martinez stood there in the face of her fury.

He licked his lips with a grin.

“Go back to the battlefield.”

A male voice resounded in the dark space and he vanished.

“…are you alright.”

Her eyes widened.

“Lucifer…?”

Lucifer stood there, no longer the Supreme Primarch.

He was alive, but he had two demon horns on top of his head.

Two white wings graced his back as he shone softly with a golden light.

“I…”

The girl in blue clutched her arm, at her golden gauntlet.

“…Lucifer…I…”

She was faced with a mirror.

In the mirror was a girl with blue hair tipped with purple, a demon wing on one side, an angel wing on another.

She had ancient markings all over her body, and white gauntlets on her arms.

And a devil tail.

Her hands and feet had become claws.

“A-Ah –“

“Quiet.”

Lucifer said and the girl of blue fell silent.

She raised her hands to her face which had transformed, her eyes widened in shock.

“W-What is this…?”

“Your true form. Girl in blue.”

Lucifer said and lowered the mirror, as it dissolved into white particles.

“…you want to see him again, don’t you?”

Her heart shook.

“H-How can I see him again?!”

She exclaimed in her new voice.

He laid a hand on her shoulder.

“By going through that door.”

Lucifer said, pointing at the crimson door with a claw.

His blue eyes narrowed.

“To be honest. I don’t have the time for your indecision. My comrades are out there fighting.”

He said, then inhaled.

“Exactly what are you so scared of.”

“…I – It was because I wanted to find my mother, that I ended up unsealing Bahamut…destroying that world…”

Amira said, her eyes filling with tears.

“I – I should have just stayed in that place –“

She was cut off by Lucifer’s embrace.

“…!”

“It’s fine.”

Lucifer said, his eyes closed.

“Move forward from the past. That was the lesson you learnt in the Sky Realm. Girl in blue.”

“…Lucifer….”

Lucifer nodded.

And then he closed her eyes with a gentle touch.

“You can cry.”

He said the words Sandalphon had said to her in the Sky Realm, when he had first kidnapped her.

“A- Ah- Ughhhhhhhhh -!”

Amira screamed with heartbreaking pain.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry I’m sorry I’M SORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY!”

“…”

Lucifer just held her silently.

“I don’t want to be alone anymore! I’m sorry please forgive me -! God -!!!!”

“…you’re forgiven.”

The Omnipotent in disguise said as he cradled the girl who cried like a child in his arms.

“It’s alright. You’re not alone.”

He said the words he wanted to hear when he had been in the Sky Realm an eternity ago.

Trapped in the place of transience.

Waiting for someone to come home…

“I want to see him again -! I want to see _him -!_”

“_I’m going out for a bit -!” _

“…Yeah.”

Lucifer said as the memory of the man who was his solace played in his head.

“You can see him again.”

Amira looked up at him with eyes of hope.

“Really? You’re not lying, right? You’re not lying right?!”

“I’m not. I don’t lie.”

Lucifer said, as he looked down at the girl in his arms.

He stroked her long blue hair.

“I apologize for all the suffering you had to go through.”

“…It’s not your fault…”

Amira said, looking confused.

Lucifer said wryly.

“Maybe, maybe not.”

He said in his mysterious way, drawing back.

“In the future, I will be your enemy.”

He said out of nowhere.

“…why?”

Amira asked, looking shocked.

“Because I have to show the Sky Realm….”

Lucifer said, trailing off.

He inhaled, looking into her wide eyes.

“But now, we are allies. In this dream of yours.”

He tilted his head, and smiled as if he was reborn.

“…Ours.”

“…please don’t destroy……..our blue skies……why would you….?”

Amira asked with her memories as Lyria, staring disbelievingly.

“You protected them for so long…!”

“…Exactly.”

Lucifer said, and then his blue eyes turned almost cold.

“You have received enough comfort. Now. Your decision.”

He said like he had detached himself emotionally.

“…”

Amira clutched at her arm, memories racing through her mind

As she stared at the door of crimson red.

“I……………”


End file.
